Drivers Seat
by ebineez01
Summary: Little AU story where Sam is a bigger bad-ass than Jack. Maybe. They push each other hard, but who will end up in control? Who will end up in the drivers seat?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is a little AU story that popped into my head driving home from work the other day so I thought I'd write it down. Sam is still a genius, but is pretty much _all_ bad-ass, 'screw-you' soldier/ biker chick, and _zero_ wide-eyed perfect little subordinate. Will be very OOC for canon Sam - hence the AU.

Jack is, as always bad-ass, but he's not too worried about obeying regs, frat or otherwise.

So if you think you won't like this dynamic, then please go no further. For the rest of you brave souls - read on :-D

Oh and warning for a lot of strong language and sexual allusions. M rated for a reason

Disclaimer says - not mine no matter how much I beg them :-(

And as always thanks to TamaraJagellovsk for the beta read.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack ran as hard as he could while making sure Carter kept close behind him. He ducked his head as another staff blast landed less than a foot to his left. He'd screwed up and he knew it, but he wasn't about to admit to her she had been right. "Keep up Carter!" he bellowed over his shoulder when he noticed her start to drop back a little.

"Really, _really_ brilliant idea that turned out to be!" she yelled in response as she redoubled her efforts to keep up. "Complete fucking cluster fuck!"

"Watch your fucking tone _Captain!_ " he yelled back, slowing as they neared a steep rocky incline that thankfully had some sparse brush that would provide at least a little cover.

Carter didn't slow down, coming almost level with him. "Fuck you! _Sir!"_ she growled in response.

Jack let out a bark of humourless laughter as he rounded on his brilliant but irreverent 2IC, grabbing her by the front of her tac vest and almost throwing her up the incline in front of him. "Move your sorry ass before I kick it all the way back to the gate!" he ordered.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try that old man!" she called back a little breathlessly now they'd hit the hill.

 _I'm going to kill her!_ he thought as he scrambled up the hill behind her. "Move your fucking ass Captain!" he yelled as another staff blast came too close for comfort, the Jaffa gaining on them. "You're moving like my grandmother!" he added harshly as he pushed her up the hill.

"Maybe I just like your hands on my ass!" she yelled back.

"Oh you're gonna have a lot more than that on your ass!"

Sam laughed. They were running for their lives and she was laughing. There was no greater thrill. When another blast blew apart a rock right in front of her she swore and picked up the pace. Play time was officially over.

"You suck Carter!" Jack yelled as he watched her pull away from him. She really was taking it slow knowing he'd be pushing her on with his hands on her six. "But if we make it outta this alive, it's one hell of a fucking turn on!" His legs and his lungs burned as he pushed himself on, her increased pace making him push his body harder as well. His adrenaline was through the roof and the raging hard on both that and his Captain gave him made it increasingly difficult to run at this pace. They finally reached the clearing that held the Stargate and Jack shouted at her to dial it up.

"Thanks for the order," she yelled as she dialled. "Never woulda thought of that!"

"Just shut the fuck up and dial!"

As she pressed the big red button in the middle Sam glanced behind her to see the Colonel on one knee, P90 brought to bear waiting for the Jaffa to break cover behind them.

The wormhole whooshed to life and Sam entered her IDC. "As hot as that looks," she yelled as she covered him from the gate platform. "We need to move out! Now!"

Jack got to his feet and bolted for the gate ducking as her cover fire flew past him. Hearing her rapid fire cease when he hit the platform, he threw out an arm as he drew level with her dragging her with him into the event horizon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hammond's eyebrows rose as his two officers came tumbling out of the gate at speed, a tangle of weapons and limbs as they hit the metal ramp with a thud.

"Close the iris!" Jack shouted as several staff blasts narrowly missed them and slammed into the concrete wall. When he heard the grate of the iris slam shut he finally let out a breath, his head falling back onto the ramp. He was aware of Carters elbow digging into his side, but she didn't seem inclined to move and he wasn't inclined to make her. Then there was a brief moment of panic when he thought maybe she'd been hit. He gave her a shove, smiling when she told him he was an ass.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as he came bursting into the infirmary, Teal'c's solid presence not far behind.

She smiled at her lovely, geeky best friend. "I'm fine Daniel," she assured him.

"And Jack?"

"He's okay," she replied. "Until I get my hands on him, then I'm gonna beat the crap outta him!" She nearly laughed at the archaeologists wide eyed expression.

"What happened?" he asked. "I thought you were only going for a look-see..."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, and that's all it woulda been too, if he would actually listen to someone's else's opinion once in while."

"Oh," was all Daniel could muster in reply.

"But no! Colonel 'I'm such a bad-ass cause I was in black-ops' O'Neill decides between the two of us we can take a whole Jaffa camp by surprise!"

"You sound really angry," Daniel observed.

Sam rolled her eyes at her friend. "Ya think!? The guy is a complete asshole!" She watched as Daniel fidgeted, a slight frown on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You've heard me rant about the Colonel before Danny, it never bothered you in the past"

"Oh, um, well...it's just that...well I thought that..."

"Spit it out!" she ordered.

"I thought that things had changed between you two recently," he said.

"Changed how?"

"Like, well you know, like you'd started a relationship."

Sam let out a sharp bark of laughter. "A relationship?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh things have changed alright, but I wouldn't call it a _relationship."_

Daniels brows drew together in a deep frown. "Well what would you call it?"

Sam took a deep breath and seemed to consider this for a moment, but she knew _exactly_ what to call it. She focused her attention back on Daniel. "I would call it _fucking_ Danny."

Daniel drew in such a sharp breath at the shock of her words he started coughing.

She grinned at him. "Are you okay?"

"Sam! Really!?" he choked out.

"What!?"

"How can you call it that?"

"I'm just calling it what it is Daniel," she pointed out. "There's no chocolate or flowers or candlelight. It's not romantic and we sure as hell aren't in love..."

"Then why?"

She shook her head slightly. "Sometimes after you've just spent the last half hour of your life, _running for your life_...well, sometimes you need more than a sparring session to work off your...frustrations...and who better to do that with than the guy you've just been running for your life _with?!"_

Daniel shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I'm sorry Sam," he said. "But I just don't understand that."

"You are not a warrior DanielJackson," Teal'c said quietly.

Sam turned to Teal'c, surprised at his welcome backup on this. "See? T understands..."

"Indeed I do Captain Carter," he assured her. "It is a common occurrence between Jaffa after battle."

Daniel now turned his wide eyes on Teal'c. "It is? But I thought all Jaffa Warriors on ships were male?"

Teal'c turned his gaze on Daniel. "I waited until I got back to Chulak," he growled.

"Oh," Daniel replied suitably chastised. "Sorry."

Sam bit the side of her cheek trying to hold back the peals of laughter that threatened after _that_ little exchange. She sobered when Teal'c turned his attention back to her. "If you ever tire of O'Neill Captain Carter, I would be honoured to take his place."

Annnndddd...Sam nearly choked on her own tongue when that one came out. "Ah, well thanks T," she replied when she regained the ability to speak. "I appreciate the offer, but I kinda like to be able to push my guys around a bit," she admitted. "And I think I'd find that a little difficult with you."

Teal'c inclined his head not taking offence at her words, but taking them for what they were. The truth.

They quietened down as one of the nurses came in to dress a small abrasion on one of Sam's forearms.

"Do I really need that?" she asked when the nurse produced a syringe.

"Sorry Captain," the nurse replied with a slight grimace. "But you never know what could get into cuts when you're off-world."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Sam acquiesced as she dropped down off the exam bed and opened her pants.

A smile tugged at her lips at the slightly shocked look on the nurses face that she would bare half her ass while her male teammates were in the room but they'd all seen each other attired in much less and in much worse circumstances than these so it didn't bother her at all that Danny and T were still in the room.

As Sam fastened her BDU's she turned to face Daniels disapproving face. "I'm sorry if you can't understand it or you don't like it," she said. "But it is what it is." She grinned then. "And believe me, a girl could do a lot worse than having someone like the Colonel to take her frustrations out on."

"Ahh! Stop! I don't want to hear about it!" Daniel replied jamming his hands firmly over his ears.

Sam laughed at his antics. Pulling his hands away she placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Sorry Daniel," she sighed. "But you're 'the best friend', so you're legally obliged to hear _all_ about it!"

"Hear all about what?" the Colonel asked as he unceremoniously threw aside the curtain surrounding Carters cubicle while unconsciously rubbing his ass.

Sam's eyes found the floor. _I'm sure as hell not going to tell him..._

Daniel cleared his throat and, God bless him, did his best to glare at Jack.

Jacks head jerked back slightly in response as he eyed his scientist. "What's with the look Danny?" he asked. "Get something bad from the mess?"

"No!" he snapped. "I just heard about yours and Sam's little...arrangement..." he said throwing a hand out towards his friend.

Jack went still, then slowly turned his attention to Carter. "Captain?" he questioned.

"I didn't tell him!" she defended hotly.

Her eyes blazed when they came up to meet his and he could feel himself getting half hard again already at the defiant look she gave him.

"I'm not stupid Jack," Daniel interjected. "I could tell something had changed between you two."

"And it's none of your damn business _Daniel!"_ Jack replied pointedly.

Daniel decided he was feeling quite defiant himself and it seemed to be affecting his judgement when it came to self preservation. "Well do you think it would be General Hammond's _damn business Jack!?"_

Teal'c had been watching the exchange and he knew that after the encounter they had just had, O'Neill would still be high on endorphins and testosterone and would brook no disobedience from the scientist, so as soon as O'Neill moved towards DanielJackson he swiftly stepped between them. "Do not do something you will regret at a later time O'Neill," he said as the Colonel tried to glare at the archaeologist through him. A moment later O'Neill took a deep breath, his eyes lifting to Teal'c's own. "Do not concern yourself with DanielJackson informing General Hammond of your arrangement," he said as he turned to look back at Daniel. "I shall...explain this situation to him."

A slight smile lifted the corner of Jacks mouth as he placed a hand on his friends arm. "Thanks T."

Teal'c inclined his head in return.

Jack glanced back towards his second before turning back to the rest of his team. "I'm heading out," he said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sam watched him leave interpreting his glance for what it was. An invitation.

xxxxxxxxx

Jack breathed out heavily as he looked around his living room. As hot and as satisfying as his encounters with Carter were...they were hell on the furniture. His eyes moved to the hole in his living room wall. "Hell on the entire fucking house," he mumbled. His mouth turned up in a smirk as he heard her bike coming down his usually quiet street. "Time to take this outdoors Captain..." he said to the empty room.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam stood in his entryway still in her full riding gear, minus helmet. "You wanna go where?" she asked when he told her of his idea.

"What!?" he wanted to know as he took a step forward, taking the zipper of her leather jacket between his thumb and forefinger. "It's quiet," he said as he slowly started to lower it, leaning into her at the same time. "It's dark," he murmured against her skin, smiling when he felt her shiver under his lips. "You can throw me around as much as you like and you won't have to hear me complain about the holes in my walls afterwards..."

"Well that's definitely a bonus," she admitted.

"Trucks waiting," he said with a grin.

She frowned at him. "That park is halfway back to my place," she pointed out. "I'll ride my Indian and meet you there."

He pushed her roughly back against his front door holding her body in place with his own. "You really think you're gonna be able to _ride_ home when I'm finished with you Captain?"

Sam growled low in her throat, his displays of dominance always turned her on so _so_ much. She lashed out, slamming him hard against the opposite wall. Her own dominance over him turned her on more. "Maybe what you should be more worried about is when I'm finished with you..." she whispered harshly his ear before pulling back to stare him down. He glared at her and she knew he was daring her not to add 'Sir or Colonel', however belated. The corner of her mouth lifted, and when his eyes slipped from her eyes to her lips a full blown smirk appeared. She'd won this one. The low growl emanating from him told her he knew it too.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it so far.

I'm maybe planning one or two more chapters - probably not filled with too much plot I'm afraid


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. I'm glad some people are enjoying bad-ass Sam :-)

So it starts to get a bit...rougher(?) from now on, language and sex, but all completely consensual. So I hope you enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxxxx

She could tell he wasn't happy about admitting defeat, but he was usually too tightly in control of himself for him to win. And neither of them were under any illusion this was anything other than a game...

She wanted him to let go, let loose that bad-ass black-ops mother-fucker she knew was lurking beneath the surface. She was a strong woman and most of the time she liked to be in control, but there were most definitely times she wanted to be controlled and she hadn't found too many men, if any, who could handle her. Until she met him. And tonight she wanted to be controlled, to be dominated. _Now to get **him** to come out and play..._

She smiled to herself knowing exactly the right buttons to push. She wasn't a certified God damned genius for nothing.

"Well, that was easy," she said with a snort, making sure to pack a good amount of derision in there. "You going soft on me _Jack_?" she asked as she moved back from him a little. She looked him up and down, a smirk coming to her lips. "You know maybe Danny was right," she said, her eyes coming back to his as she delivered the line she _knew_ would push him over the edge. "Should I be expecting flowers and chocolates next time?"

Jack knew what she was trying to do and if she wanted the ruthless bastard... _then hey, she can have him_ , he thought as he lunged at her with a sound just short of a roar, shoving her roughly back against the door. She struggled against him, and he pushed down on the arm he had braced across her chest while he jammed his right knee between hers forcing her legs apart so he could press his right hip into her crotch.

"You might be wishing for romantic by the time this is over Carter," he growled in her face.

 _And there you are,_ she thought, recognising that sexy as fuck, dangerous as hell glint in his dark eyes. The throb between her legs increased exponentially at the thought of what was to come, her lips pulling back in a savage smile. "Fuck romantic!" she snarled. She let out a sound that was half groan, half growl as he flipped her around, his arm across her shoulder blades now, forcing her into the unforgiving timber of his solid front door. Shivers ran through her, goosebumps rising as his mouth latched onto the side of her neck, his teeth grazing roughly across her skin.

"Be careful what you wish for Captain..."

He pushed his knee between hers again, his hardness pressing into her ass to keep her in place as he moved his arm, letting the pressure off her upper body so he could pull the zipper of her jacket down the rest of the way. Even though she was pushing back against him still, he thought it had more to do with her wanting to feel him against her than it did with her trying to get out of his grasp, so instead of returning his forearm to where it had been, he placed it against the door an inch from her head, leaning his entire body against her now.

When he stilled Sam shifted her head back slightly so that her cheek came into contact with his, turning her face just a little so their lips were nearly touching. When he moved to close the gap as she knew he would she spoke. "Still waiting for the candles to start flickering," she breathed, grinning when he pulled his head back away from her.

 _God she can be such a fucking bitch_ , Jack thought as he shifted his hips back a little so he could slip his hand between her and the door. He trailed his lips up the back of her neck, smiling against her skin as she shifted back further making more room for him. He flicked open the button of her pants, pausing a second before he lowered the zipper, placing his palm flat on her belly, his little finger brushing lightly across her deliciously bare mound. A few moments later he heard her low growl of frustration that he hadn't moved his hand deeper into her pants. Keeping his hand deliberately still he grinned when she started to rise up onto her toes bringing his fingers into contact with her. He chuckled at her groan of pleasure, her forehead falling forward onto the door when he started to roughly stroke her.

"You're an asshole," she mumbled.

"You asked for it," he whispered into her ear.

She did. And he had her so turned on, so fucking wet for him she was nearly there and he'd only rubbed one finger over her clit half a dozen times. "Oh fuck," she breathed. And then his hand was gone leaving her adrift. "What the fu..."

Jack spun her around to face him, his body forcing hers back against the door again, his lips crashing down on hers, his tongue forcing its way past her lips.

She moaned into his mouth as he ground himself against her bringing her so so close...and then she growled as he moved back away from her.

"Laundry day Carter?" he asked as he reached out and fingered the open front of her jacket trying to hide how much he appreciated the sight of her in only her bra, chest heaving, and no shirt to hide that beautiful body from his eyes. She was magnificent. Brilliant, sexy, wild. His eyes flicked back up to hers. And absolutely furious with him for making her wait...

His lips barely touched her skin as he trailed down over the tops of her breasts, down her toned abs and the soft skin of her belly, til he was on his knees in front of her, his tongue tracing the last few inches. Her hand went into his hair, her nails dragging across his scalp as she tried to get him to where she needed him to be.

He flicked open the clips on her big heavy boot, holding it while she slipped her slender foot free. His eyebrows rose and his cock jumped when he saw her red painted toenails. Carter was all female, but she was _definitely_ not feminine so this little touch surprised the hell out of him while at the same time turning him on even more. _If that's at all possible,_ he thought as he turned his attention back to her body.

"You know this would be so much easier if you'd wear a dress every once in a while," he grumbled.

"Not gonna happen," she assured him. "I hate that I have to wear that stupid skirt with my dress blues!"

"You know you look hot in them."

"You wanna bend me over the briefing room table and fuck me _Colonel_?"

"Every damn time," he admitted. "Right in front of everyone."

"Including Walter?" she asked.

He stared up at her. "You got a thing for Walter?"

She snorted. "No, but he's just so prim and proper I'd love to see the look on his face when he walked into the briefing room with all his little folders to see you balls deep fucking me up the ass."

Jack raised an eyebrow. So far that was the only thing that had been off the table. Possibly until now.

He held the bottom of her leather pants and as soon as she pulled her leg free he pushed her thighs apart, his mouth finding her hot, wet centre, groaning at the taste of her on his tongue, growling at the feel of her nails digging into his scalp.

"You are so fucking good at that!" she moaned as she started to rock against him.

Jack could tell she was close as she ground against him. He knew having him on his knees in front of her, his face buried in her lap, making her come with just his tongue, and his lips and his teeth would make her feel like she was in control, like she had all the power in this wild little game they played, but he knew better. She was hard to resist, especially when all he wanted to do was drag her down the hall to his bedroom and fuck her senseless, but he was the one with the self control out of the two of them. A few moments later and a graze of his teeth over her throbbing nub and she was coming as she ground against his face.

 _And three...two...one..._

Sam's fingers scrabbled for purchase on his shirt, trying to pull him up to her. Coming with his tongue buried inside of her was always incredible, but she needed _him_ inside of her to get to where she knew he could take her.

Jack slowly got to his feet, pushing her hand away when she grabbed for his belt.

"Fuck me," she demanded.

A slow smirk came over Jacks features as he looked at her, flushed, panting and still so much in need of him...just as he knew she would be. "No."

"What!?" she nearly yelled. Then the realisation hit her. "You are such a fucking prick!" she sneered as she made another grab for his pants.

"I am what I am Carter," he replied cheerily. "Now get your shit together and meet me at the park...or not..." he said as he opened the door and walked out towards his truck.

"You suck O'Neill!" she called after him, knowing she'd be on her bike as soon as she could get her boot done back up.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

So Jack can be a bad-ass too ;-D

Hope you enjoyed it. One more chapter to go

As usual, lemme know what ya think :-D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out, I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait :-) and thanks to Tamara for the beta :-)

The song that Sam plays in this is The Stroke by Billy Squiers.

xxxxxxxxx

"So you really wanna do this here?" Sam asked as she looked around the spot in the park the Colonel had led her to.

Jack followed her gaze and shrugged. "It's secluded enough. Don't tell me you're worried about someone seeing your ass hanging out Carter," he said with a grin. "Never thought of you as the shy type."

She gave him a look but didn't reply. She'd never thought of herself as an exhibitionist...hell she'd never actually thought about it at all. But now he brought it up, the thought of someone seeing them fucking in a public place actually made her adrenaline surge, turning her on even more.

Taking her silence for concern about the situation Jack frowned. "Hey, if you really don't want to do this here..."

Sam's attention turned back to him and taking one step forward she pushed him back into the side of his truck. "Maybe I was thinking this is _too_ secluded..."

Jack grabbed the collar of her thick motor bike jacket and pushed her back against the trunk of a big old tree. "Here is just fine...I'm not especially interested in anyone seeing _my_ ass hanging out..."

"But it's such a nice ass," she replied with a grin.

He still wasn't used to how she could go from angry to cute in the space of a heartbeat. Her grin stayed in place and it was kind of unsettling. Jack was used to angry Carter, not this Carter...who actually smiled at him. She took his hand and led him to the back of his truck where she dropped the tailgate and pushed gently...yeah, gently!...back on his shoulders. He didn't resist, cause frankly, she was scaring the crap outta him! He slid his backside up onto the lowered gate moving back when she made to follow. He hadn't realised he'd scrambled so far away from her until his back hit the cab of the big truck. But instead of following she dropped back to the ground, her hand trailing along the side as she moved to open the cab door.

As she slid into the drivers seat of his truck, Sam pulled her phone from her pocket and plugged it into the jack of the stereo.

Jack was surprised by Carters choice of mood music, he hadn't heard this song in years. Then she reappeared and he swallowed as she crawled up into the bed of the truck...

 _ **Don't take no rhythm, don't take no style**_

 _ **Got a thirst for killin, grab your vial and...**_

 _Jesus, where the hell did she learn to do that?!_ he wondered as he watched her...well he wasn't really sure what to call what she was doing...besides fucking awesome! Calling it dancing didn't quite seem to do it justice...

 _ **Stroke me stroke me, could be a winner boy you move quite well**_

The zipper of her pants lowered for the second time tonight, and he wasn't sure why he was turned on by it so much more this time. Her back to him, the burgundy leather slid down over her hips, and no matter how many times he had seen her ass it still made him groan. Moments later she was standing between his legs, making him really _really_ glad she'd already taken off her boots when her foot landed on his erection and she motioned for him to hold onto her pants so she could step out of them. The zip on her jacket was the next thing to open revealing more of her...and then she was on the back of his truck in what was really only an excuse for underwear looking like every wet dream he'd ever had...

 _ **First you try to bed me, make my backbone slide**_

Her bra landed next to him and he frowned when she kept her breasts from his view by slipping her jacket back on. When she turned back to face him his breath caught and he had no fucking idea in hell how that open bike jacket over her bare skin could be hotter than having her naked...but by Jesus fucking Christ it was...

Seconds later she was on him, sliding down his body, her hands up under his shirt pulling at his belt...then came that moment of pure bliss as she sunk down onto him...

xxxxxxxx

Jack sat his ass down on her Indian as she scooted across the bed of his truck to sit on the tailgate, her legs hanging over the side. He reached over and plucked the cigarette from her lips placing it between his own, taking a long slow drag as he watched her pull her heavy boots back on.

His eyes travelled over her, lingering on the tantalising view of her breasts, bare under her still open jacket since she hadn't bothered to put her bra back on.

As he blew smoke out into the crisp night air he smiled, watching as she finished getting dressed.

"So I heard you christened your new lab with your new lieutenant the other day," he said, his voice sounding overly loud in the quiet of the park.

"And where did you hear that?"

He shrugged. "Ran into Simmons in the showers."

Sam's eyes came up to his. "What'd you do? Beat it out of him or something?

Jack laughed. "Let's just say I left less bruises on the poor kid than you did Carter."

She leaned over and retrieved her cigarette, waiting until she'd taken a puff before replying. "You know how it is," she said with a smirk. "Shiny new labs and cute little flyboys...they both need to be broken in..."

Jack laughed out loud at that. "Well you may have broken _in_ the lab, but I think you just plain broke the boy..."

"I did not break him." She rolled her eyes at the Colonels raised brows. "Okay...so maybe I broke him a little..." She looked him up and down where he sat back against her bike, his long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. "Maybe that's why I like you so much..."

Jack was sure he just felt his eyebrows hit his hairline. "You _like_ me?!"

"A momentary lapse in judgement...but I do seem to have developed quite a soft spot for you."

He grinned. "Funny...cause I seemed to have developed quite a har..."

"Shut up!" she interrupted as she dropped down off the tailgate.

He reached out and curled his fingers into the band of her pants pulling her to stand between his knees. "So you _like_ me cause I'm unbreakable huh?"

"I wouldn't say _unbreakable_ ," she replied, her hands running up his arms. "Definitely hard to break," she conceded.

Jack rested one hand on her ass, the fingers of his other still in her pants. "And you've given it a damn good try the last few weeks..."

Her hands moved to his shoulders, her fingers digging in to the taught muscles there. "Well I'm willing to keep trying if you are Sir..."

His eyes closed briefly as she hit a tender spot. "Hmm...promises of mind blowing sex and probable bodily harm...what sane guy would say no?"

xxxxxxxx

A/N

Well I hope you enjoyed it :-) as always I'd love it if you let me know

P.S. The 'cute little flyboy' line belongs to TamaraJagellovsk and I love it so I stole it, with her blessing :-)


End file.
